newfinalfantasyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nero Kandasa
Nero Kandasa is an artifical human and a successful product of the Jenova Project. He woke up in the abandoned Shinra lab 4 years ago and was left a hint to look for a man named Sephiroth. He is not aligned with anyone and is a wanderer. He is hired as a mercenary when he needs money. Appearance Nero is a lean young man with crimson red hair and crimson red eyes, despite appearing to be scrawny, he has a surprisingly well-built physique. He is quite short. Nero wears a black shirt that shows his stomach. He wears black and white pants a red belt and a medallion on the belt, he as a tattoo of a rune on his shoulder. He change his hair style to wear he not only has his normal hair but two thin pony tails. He changed his Outrage sword from its old design to wear it is now all silver with a rune design, instead of the tribal flames. Personality Nero is an athletic, rustic, and friendly boy who is searching for adventure. Also, he isn't very good at math. However, having spent a lot of time in the islands and woods as a child, he is very good with animals. When normal, Nero is a pretty happy guy,he has a brave and heroic personality,and will risk his lives for friends, enemies, and strangers alike. However, Nero is also exuberant, brash, inattentive, and heedless to formality or social standings. Nero can be sardonic, rude, and abrasive to anyone who he dislikes. He is also quick to anger, stubborn, and never misses a chance to use as much vulgar language as possible. He's hot-blooded, arrogant, brave, and strong. But Nero is highly optimistic person, choosing to think positive and upbeat. He is an upbeat and brash person, and although he is simple minded at times, he has a strong sense of justice. Nero is really competitive and loves to compete. He's simple minded and determined. Simultaneously, his flaws lie in his temper and impulsive nature. However, Nero is very quick to anger, he is short-tempered, aggressive, blunt and stands his ground, characteristics that had mixed in his fighting style. He can be arrogant, confident, and cocky as proven in his battles. When blinded with anger, he lets go of all reason and focuses on venting his anger,as shown when he tries to kill Sephiroth for him hurting Nero's friend. His words have bite, and he isn't afraid to speak his mind. He's also shown to be very rebellious and also pretty lazy. He's very honest, sarcastic, laid back and has a somewhat go with the flow personality. Nero also possesses an indomitable force of will; in situations where most others would give up and resign themselves to defeat or imprisonment, and in situations where he is severely outnumbered and outgunned, he always forges on, never loses faith in himself and never quits or submits. However, this can also lead to him being on the brink of death against more powerful opponents. Nero has a lot of self-confidence and possesses a large ego to match it, making him sassy, cocky, quick-witted and sometimes overconfident in his abilities. He has a lot of attitude, shows a lot of sarcasm through his gestures and has a narcissistic tongue. He often jokes around to light the mood, but will also take any opportunity to taunt and mock his opponents, and takes many of the lesser situations he faces lighthearted. He is also not generally modest when it comes to his abilities and is very proud of his skills, smug and a showoff. Nero's personality is a juxtaposition of kindness and ferocity. He is extremely benevolent and firmly stands for freedom, but he is never the one to rest in the face of injustice or oppression. Likewise, Nero is shown to have a remarkable capacity to forgive, forgiving Jin after he had tried to kill him alot. Nero has been shown to enjoy music, but seems to have an special interest in rock music. Furthermore, it is displayed in many of his fights that Nero likes break dancing, as when he fights in hand to hand combat he will often windmill to attack with his feet. He also will often break dance when he wins in a fight. He's a workhorse training alot so he can improve his abilities, but he's obsessive, which can make him clumsy at times. However, Nero is far from perfect. His short temper has been shown to get him into alot of trouble, his impulsive nature has made him fall for traps and tend to blurt things out as soon as they pop into his head as shown by when he say's "Sometimes my brain doesn't know what my mouth is saying.". He feels responsible for his friends and anything bad that happens to them. He will risk his life for his friends and even a complete stranger, this has almost gotten him killed plenty of times. Because of his adventurous attitude he cannot stay still for very long saying it "Makes him all fidgety". His overconfidence, light-heart,and adventures nature can cause him to get on [people's nerves. Abilities *Psuedo-Immortality: Because he was a perfect product of the Jenova Project Nero is unable to die from old age and will remain physically young forever. The only way he can die is if he is killed. *Supernatural Condition: As he was implanted with Jenova cells, Nero has an unnatural amounts of strength, speed, durability, and stamina. He is able to lift, throw, cut, and destroy things much larger and denser then himself. He was strong enough to destroy a meteor created by Sephiroth with one punch. He was able to dodge and counter multiple strikes from the likes of Cloud and even Sephiroth and was at one point able to outpace and outmaneuver Sephiroth. He is durable enough to withstand multiple slashes, stabs, and at one point even survived a meteor strike from Sephiroth. He has enough stamina to run for five days straight. *Swordsmanship: Despite only technically being awake for 4 years, Nero is a masterful swordsmen. As he puts it he "Just feels right holding a sword". He has a natural aptitude for using a sword and is able to destroy enemies much easier then others. Nero has a very aggressive style, he is constantly on the offensive, and he barely ever goes on the defensive, in favor of speed and strength. Because of this, Nero is able to deal twice the damage to his opponent quickly, swiftly, and effectively. He's also able to hold his own against multiple enemies at multiple angles, allowing him to fight and take advantage of wide openings.However, due to possessing two weapons at the same time, he often doesn't have great defense skills, so he makes up for it with speed, power, accuracy, and fast reaction time in order to maneuver through and counter his enemies' attacks in order to make up for the lack of defense.